headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Öland/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance Öland is a Character Idea made by FranceSwitzerland and he wants him in Head Soccer. Öland will have brown hair. He also has a big mouth, small nose, green eyes and small ears. Subsequently, he has a very big beard what is for his mouth so you can't see his mouth. When Öland activates his Power Button, he will transform in a wind mill driver. Öland will shoot a lot of clouds to the opponent which make him under electric for 3 seconds. Power Shots Öland has 2 Power Shots and a Counter Attack Wicks Shot (Ground Shot) A big wind mill will appear on the side of Öland. Öland goes in the wind mill. Then the wicks of the wind mill will go rotate. Subsequently, it will go so hard that the wicks go off the wind mill. At last, the wicks, with the ball inside, will go to the opponent. When the opponent touches the wicks he is disappeared for 5 seconds. Then Öland comes out of the wind mill and can easily make a goal. Later the broken wind mill will disappear. Wind Mill Shot (Air Shot) Again a big wind mill will appear on the side of Öland. Öland goes again in the wind mill. Then the wind mill will again rotate but less fast then by the ground shot. There comes a hard wind that pushes the opponent hard in is own goal. Subsequently, an Italy's Power Shot sized ball will comes in the wind and goes in the goal. At last, the wind mill stops with rotating and Öland comes out of the wind mill. When the opponent doesn't counter it but only held it, Öland can again easily score. Clouds Shot (Counter Attack) Again a big wind mill will appear on the side of Öland. Öland goes again in the wind mill. Then the wind mill will again rotate even hard as by the Air Shot. Now there are 3 clouds in the air. There comes again a hard wind that will push the clouds to the goal of the oppponent. One of the clouds carries the ball. When the opponent touches a cloud he will under electric for 5 seconds and won't be able to hold the other clouds. This is a very good Counter Attack. Unlock Requirements Win the Amateur League without using jump, kick, dash and Power Shot. You can only move in the Amateur League to unlock him. Costume Öland wears the wind mill costume. It looks like a small wind mill. The wind mill rotates and there comes wind that pushes the opponent in his own goal. This is similar to Uruguay's Costume but here the opponent will always pushed into his own goal. Trivia *Öland is an island of Sweden that is with a bridge joint on Sweden. Eastern of it lies Estonia, Gotland, Latvia and Finland *There are 400 wind mills on Öland! That's the reason of the wind mills in the Power Shots, Counter Attack and Costume. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland